The Celontollian Kingdom
The Forefather of the Celontollian Kingdom, Easthaven After Admir the Master Seeker's death, his son, Alimar Faolan, traveled to the Kingdom of Erathia. His father, who adopted the human boy named Alimar, was a good friend of King Lageron Howe, and thought it'd be best for him to continue living there. He inheirited his father's manor, sold his father's Inn in Brough, and began his life, alone, at the age of twelve. He often traveled, and took up the name Red Eagle, becoming a mercenary and trader of the black market and underground of Erathia. Many used his name, dressed like him, and even claimed he was him. He was somewhat of a legend. Later on, when he was twenty-two, he adopted a young Wood Elven girl named Amarissa. Amarissa was only eight, and was about to be taken in by a family of people that disected living beings-- elves, dwarves, etc. Alimar had enough wealth from selling the Inn and the income he had already inheirited from his father, and his business, so he gave up and settled down, relaxing in Icewind, the capital of Erathia. King Lageron had decided to grant Alimar something very special: his own city. Lageron ordered Alimar to construct it at the bottom of the mountain that Icewind was built off of, in the middle of a valley, with a river starting there. And thus, a little city at the foot of a kingdom started it's journey that has lasted for a long while, and will continue to last. The Baron Alimar began to construct a Manor, and had a road system in place, and a small farm. Amarissa spent her days relaxing, and often visited a certain Erathian prince named Rogaire, Lageron's adopted 'Qol son. Eventually, the city grew and grew, and Rogaire married Amarissa, taking the name Rivaldaer, not Faolan or Howe. They had a child, but, sadly, Aliani never really saw her father. Rogaire cheated on Amarissa, and Alimar convinced Amarissa that Rogaire was then worth nothing, and broke up with him. About a year passed when a new man came along: Bucky Redbear. Bucky was a tall man, and grew up in Easthaven, hearing stories of the great person that was the Red Eagle, and blushed whenever he saw the beautiful lass named Amarissa. He was a peasant, his family poor and his life tragic. His mother died early on, and so did his father. Once his father was very sick, Bucky sought out Amarissa, to console him. Amarissa did, and they became friends, often hiking and joking in the market. Bucky was a novice engineer, and proposed to Amarissa using a little mech to carve the question into the top of the wind mill. She said yes, and they were wed. However, Rogaire would often bother them... Bucky became Baron, and took the name Faolan, as was typical Elvish culture. They had a child, a human boy, named Archibold, and a bit before that adopted a young 'Qol named Darius. They were a happy family. But, one day, Rogaire's annoyances took it over the edge. He, and three Ravenwood mercenaries, charged the couple's manor. Bucky, Amarissa, and Bucky's guard, Vryk, fought viciously, creating makeshift barricades, and slashing and shooting. Vryk crudely decapitated Rogaire, ending the battle, as the Ravenwood's had gotten their coin and their business was done. It was around this time when the Grey Plague made it's return. Bucky himself ordered the construction of walls, helping the builders and engineering the gates. A sad sun rose on the day after Alimar went to Kingsreach to fight the Plague. His body wasn't found. Bucky had to deliver the news. He was saddened, angered, and confused. He was thrust upon the role of Baron. He had to provide for his family and his community. Then Icewind was stricken from the Plague. He knew if he sent his men and himself he would certainly die. He decided to not help, and claimed independance from Erathia, and renamed Easthaven, Ercelon, roughly translating to "One River" in Elvish. Will add more later. ;)